


Harley & Ivy Trick and Treat

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alley Sex, Cover Art, F/F, Halloween, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: On Halloween night, Harley and Ivy steals candy from a little girl and something else much more precious. Requested by benji1029.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

On Halloween night Harley and Ivy are walking down an alleyway in Gotham. Harley is stomach rumble. She is hungry for some chocolate "I'm hungry." "What do you want to do about it?" Ivy asks non seriously. "Why is nobody in this stinking city giving us any candy?" argues Harley "Probably 'cause we're a little too old to be trick or treating." answers Ivy "That's no excuse. I hope sam comes along to kill them all." Harley says "Who?" ask Ivy "You're kidding right?" Ivy looks at her, having no idea "Sam, the spirit of Halloween traditions, Trick r' Treat movie?" explains Harley "I don't watch anything horror related." Ivy tells Harley "Ooooo! I know what we're watching tonight. "Harley excitedly announced. Harley's stomach starts to rumble again. "Okay, plan B. Let's just steal some candy from some little brat." says Harley ``Doesn't that seem kinda pathetic?" Ivy tells Harley, ignoring her looking to see who she can steal from. "Bingo 12 o'clock." Harley points to an 8-year-old Caucasian girl with long red hair, and green eyes, wearing a Batgirl costume, holding a huge bag of candy who looks lost. "Oh, you've got to be kidding." Ivy complains. "Let's go!" Harley walks up to the girl and asks "Hey little cutie, where are your parents." The girl doesn't respond. "Uh-huh, I see you like to dress up as batgirl. You know I use to fight batgirl." The girl still doesn't respond. "Anyway, I see you got a boatload of candy so I'm sure you won't mind if I…" as Harley reaches for the little girl's bag she starts to cry causing Harley to pull her hand back. Tired of playing games Harley just takes the bag quickly but the girl holds on to it real tightly "okay, let me just. Ehh, eehhh, let go already little batgirl." the girl cries even louder causing people around to look at them "Harley you're creating a scene!" Ivy loudly whispers to Harley "You're creating a scene!" Harley yells at Ivy in response. "Ahh alright, you asked for this little batgirl" Harley grabs the girl, and the two of them run behind an alleyway.

Harley, still trying to steal candy from the girl who is still crying out loud. "Come on, come on." "This is totally embarrassing." Ivy says to Harley. Finally, Harley snatches the bag out of the girl's hand. "A-Ha got it." the little girl starts crying louder than she was before. "Harley gives her back her candy!" Ivy yells at Harley "Oh shut up little batgirl!" In response, Harley slapped her across the face taking the mask off in the process. Seeing how cute the girl's face is, Harley tells her"Awe I'm sorry little batgirl. Did I make you cry?" "Harles what are you doing?" Ivy questioning Harley. "Let me make you feel better." Harley tells the crying girl. Harley takes off her shorts and panty and forces the girl's face in her pussy. "I don't think it's making her feel better." says Ivy "No, but she's making me feel a lot better." says Harley. The little batgirl licks Harley Quinn's pussy, penetrating it with her tongue. "Oh Yes! That's It! Right There, Right There! Mmmmmm Agh! That's It! Keep Licking Keep! Licking Me!" Harley moans out being totally enthralled by this little batgirl's ability to lick pussy. The sound of Harley's moaning turns on Ivy making her wet and starts groping herself. Harley pushes little batgirl's face deeper into her pussy, as little batgirl still licks away until finally Harley orgasm all over little batgirl's face covering it with her cum

"Had your fun?" ask Ivy "Yeah. This little batgirl is really good." says Harley "Good because now it's my turn." Ivy excitedly says "Wait what?" Harley surprised what Ivy said. Ivy uses her powers to grow the surrounding weeds, and use them to force the little girl down, laying on her back. Ivy strips naked and sits on the girl's face while her weeds molest her. Harley sits back and watches while eating the girl's candy. Thick strands of weeds trust into her pussy while other strains seep through her costume, tearing it apart and feeling her up. Harley enjoying the view plays with herself while other weeds play with her tits. Ivy gropes her own breast, twisting and pulling while the little batgirl still eating her out with no doubt being traumatized by all this. Harley gets up and decides she wants to join in on the fun. Harley goes down to the ground licking the little batgirl wet pussy, licking her clit and fingering her with a bunch of weeds thrusting into her asshole, the little sloppily sucking on Ivy, and Ivy, still feeling herself up and sucking on a huge vine of a weed, while all the other weeds feel up and penetrate the three girls. "Mmmmm! Aaaahhhhhhh! Yeeeesssss! Oooohhhhh!" All three girls cum powerful orgasm. Ivy and Harley leave the alleyway with the little batgirl's candy, and the little batgirl then leaves with the basket. The little batgirl waits till she got her strength back before she leaves the alleyway. Looking for her parents she had the girls cum all over her face and wearing a shredded up batgirl girl costume, exposing her nipples and pussy. She was able to eventually find her parents. "Oh My God Darling, What Happened!" father shouts out in distress "Looks like somebody made a woman out of her. Unlike a certain husband who can't make a woman to his own wife." the mother comments.


	2. Cover Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link to the Cover Art for this Story.  
> Copy and Paste

https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/ultimatevicblake/harley-ivy


End file.
